if harry potter were a girl
by subrina
Summary: At this time, if harry potter was a girl, what will happen in this story? If she had the magic talent as the boy harry potter? What if Ron falls in love with her, then what happened with Hermione? Is there still the most sincere friendship among Harry, Ron, and Hermione?


Today I find a beautiful picture in which a girl Harry Potterwith the magic scar is smiling at me. It hits my heart a lot. Maybe I was out of style, lacked of knowledge or lived in 1980s, but I still love this thoughts. And there might be so many new stories and fictions on her. This is a great development of Harry Potter. Sometimes, we could see some girls crossplay as Harry Potter by dressing the harry potter uniform, they are vivid and lovely. At this time, if harry potter was a girl, what will happen in this story? If she had the magic talent as the boy harry potter? What if Ron falls in love with her, then what happened with Hermione? Is there still the most sincere friendship among Harry, Ron, and Hermione?

Let's begin the story.

This is a charming night with numerous stars jumping there and here. The bright moon with soft light reflected in the river, the earth in the moonlight has become silvery white, likes covered with a layer of white gauze. There is a girl with long curly tawny but mess and fluffy hair walking along the river, a tall lanky boy with red hair following her stilly.

When the girl stayed and turned back, the boy blushes and can not stare at her. Then the girl shouted out: "say something! Don't like a silent boy, I can't stand any more."

The boy whispered: "I … I don't know what to say; what do you want me to say?"

The girl: "something about you and her, you must clear that!"

The boy: "come on, you, she and me, we are best friend, shall we?"

The girl's voice shivered: "yes, we are." Suddenly, she cried out: "you never feel my feeling, will you? I do not like this way, I want to know if there are something different between Harry and me."

The boy shocked and said: "I do not want lose both of you, you are my best friends. Why there are some different between you and Harry?"

The girl headed down and kept walking, after a moment, she ran back quickly without a word left. The boy confused again and went back alone.

The girl ran back to the dormitory, shutdown the door, put all her body on the bed, and cried out with the pillow.

Harry, her roommate, best friend, surprised and asked: "what's the matter?"

The girl said: "nothing, leave me along, please."

Harry went closer to the girl's bed, sat down and comforted: "My dear, I am your best friend, you are not yourself alone, I can't see my cherished person cry. Just tell me what happened to you? Is anybody here hurting you, or you've come across some unhappy matters? Please tell me, I can share your sorrow, and you will be better, will you?"

The girl took a look at Harry, swallowed, and wiped out her tear. Then turned her body, back to Harry, gradually, the house was full of silence.

Harry got no idea, and turned back to the boy. "Do you know what's wrong with her? She cries sadly, and does talk with me? Is anything wrong with me, anybody mistreating her, or something bad to her family? Come on, I can't wait any more. Tell me the truth."

The boy described the process that they live through, and asked Harry: "Can you tell me the difference between you and her, I can not answer this question, because I just think both of you are my friends. I don't know why she asked me such kind of question."

Harry turned silent, and went into thoughts. It seems that she got something, but in her eyes, there are many thoughts that cannot be known clearly. Harry smiled and left.

The boy confused again: "what's matter with them? What's matter with me?"

Harry wondered along the river, her long straight black hair flying as the breeze came gently. At this moment, all happy, sad, and dangerous scenery in which the girl, the boy, and she lived together came into her mind. "What should I do this moment?" Harry asked her self.

At the bottom of Harry's mind, we all do not know what it is.

The girl, the boy, you must know who they are. However, there always is complex relationship among boys and girls, sometimes, we even do not really understand each other, and then various stories that we could not expect happen.


End file.
